


A Diakko Christmas Extravaganza

by atrickysituation



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: 12 Days of Diakko-mas, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Gay, No Lesbians Die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrickysituation/pseuds/atrickysituation
Summary: A bit late, but based on the Diakko tumblr Christmas challenge. Lots of fluff, lots of cute, gay moments with our favorite witches: Diana and Akko.Originally on Fanfiction.net but finally moving it over here as well!





	1. Decoration

1\. Decoration

—

"GUYS! I can't believe it's already 2 weeks till Christmas!" Akko peppily shouted as she danced around the dorm room with starry eyed dreams of the holidays. "We seriously need to get into the spirit! We haven't done ANYTHING to liven the place up!"

"I mean I could always conjure up a concoction to turn you into our own personal Christmas tree," Sucy muttered under her breath with a small smirk growing on her lips. Lotte gave Sucy a sharp look and a quick nudge in her side. "That's a great idea, Akko. I'll start looking up some spells to see if we can speed up the process a bit!"

"NOOooooo no no no!" Akko swiveled around and waved her arms with grandiosity. "We HAVE to do it by hand! I mean usually I'm all for using shortcuts, but it's CHRISTMAS and we have to do things the good ole fashioned way. Oh! I know!" Akko spun quickly around eyeing the room. "We can start by making paper snowflakes!" Akko started shuffling violently through the desks and throwing all sorts of things about trying to find paper and scissors for phase 1 of her grand Christmas plan. "Then maybe we can go out to the forest and get a tree that everyone can decorate. Oh OH! And MAYYYyyyyybe we could even go into town and look for ornaments!"

Sucy shot Lotte a glare and a hushed whisper, "See, look what you started." Lotte laughed nervously as she and Sucy watched Akko ping-pong around looking for anything that could be used to craft the perfect decorations.

Akko already had 3 strings of snowflakes and a growing pile of trimmings next to her on the floor, when Lotte squeaked in over her shoulder. "Hey, Akko…" Akko was intently focused on snipping away on group number 4 of her glorious snowflake creations.

"Maybe we could enlist the help of the rest of the gang to decorate?" Lotte peered over her shoulder, "Akko?"

The scissors were suddenly flung into the air with the paper snowflakes not far behind it, nearly thwacking Lotte right in the face. "THAT'S A FANTASTIC IDEA, LOTTE!" Akko twirled around and gave her a large embrace. Lotte smiled meekly, but happily under the immense pressure of Akko's hug.

"Akko, I think you're going to squeeze the life out of Lotte. Not that I would mind a ghost Lotte wandering around the halls, kehehe," Sucy toothily grinned at the two. "I just love ghosts."

"Okayyyy, Sucy heh..heh." Akko trailed off taking a large step towards the door. "Alright! Well I'm off to get everyone rounded up!" yelled Akko already halfway out the door and headed down the hallway. Her paper snowflakes laid quickly forgotten in a pile on there floor. "I'll see you guys in a bit!"

Lotte sighed, picked up a broom, and stared towards the massive heap of paper trimmings.

"Well at least she won't be wreaking any havoc in here for the meantime," shrugged Sucy as she laid her elbow atop Lotte's shoulder.

—

Akko was on a bonafide Christmas mission. Even if everyone else at Luna Nova was going to be a scrooge about the holidays, she was bound and determined to bring Christmas joy to someone at school. However, the halls seemed to be mysteriously missing the normal bustle of students running off to classes. She ran up to Amanda, Constanze, and Jasminka's room.

"HEY GUYS! WANNA PUT SOME DECORATIONS UP FOR CHRISTMAS?"

Silence.

"Guys?"

Fairy crickets chirping.

"Oh, dead week just started today I guess…"

The students were given a full week off before finals to get their studies together and adequately prepare, so naturally everyone was nowhere NEAR the school grounds. No doubt they were taking full advantage of the week to explore nearby towns, sneak off with their lovers, fly into the stars late at night, and of course, inevitably procrastinate all of their study time away.

Akko sighed. "Well dang it. I'm sure Amanda roped in Constanze and Jasminka into some sort of adventure. There's no doubt they're not anywhere close. Hmmmm."

A thought popped into Akko's mind about a certain green-haired, British witch.

Diana.

Ever since the whole Diana leaving Luna Nova fiasco a couple weeks ago, Akko has noticed that the prodigal witch of the school has been slowly creeping into her mind as of late. She's been less perturbed by Diana's natural excellence and pointed overachievement and found herself actually admiring many things that used to utterly infuriate her. From the way Diana seemed to know everything under the sun about the history of magic and all of their classes, to the intent, but soft look Diana would get in her emerald eyes when she was scolding her for getting into some kind of mischief, there was some sort of shift that happened in their relationship. And Akko was very determined to stifle down these rather weird musings about her new found friend.

Akko shook her head out of her reverie, "She's probably being ever the diligent student. No way, she'd miss an opportunity to get even more study time in. Maybe I'll just go up to her room and see what she's up to."

Akko felt a nervousness building in the pit of her stomach.

It's just Diana, Akko. Why are you freaking out like this?

Akko brushed off her robes as she feigned a burst of confidence and made her way to Diana's door. As she started to raise her hand to knock on the door, it suddenly swung open, right into her face.

"WAHHH— ow, what."

"Akko?" Diana uncharacteristically stumbled into an unsuspecting Akko. The brunette caught Diana in her arms and was all too suddenly aware of their close proximity. She was close enough to be wrapped in the subtle aroma of Diana's perfume and felt heat rapidly rising to her cheeks. Wow she smells so nice…and…she's in… my arms…

Akko quickly came back to reality and slightly jumped back, eyeing the hallway tapestries and trying to find them much more interesting than the girl in front of her. "Oh hey, Diana, heh.. heh."

Diana—somewhat flustered as well— brushed herself off, "Well that was a rather abrupt entrance, Akko. Although, I should perhaps thank you for at least preventing me from the damage of potentially falling on my face." She shot Akko a soft, teasing smirk that made Akko's nervous laughter subside a little.

"I'm surprised you're still here, Akko. I thought you'd be the first one out of Luna Nova for dead week."

Akko huffed, folding her arms and cocking her head upward. Side-eyeing the smirking Diana out of the corner of her eyes, Akko muttered, "Hey now.."

"Besides causing trouble, what brings you here anyway?"

"Well actually I was just looking for the gang to see if I could get everyone to help decorate for Christmas!" said Akko, reinvigorated by her initial mission to bring the Christmas Spirit to Luna Nova.

"And how exactly might that be going?" asked Diana with her eyebrows raised upward in typical skeptic fashion at Akko's antics. Diana quite enjoyed riling up the brunette, though in a more friendly, bantering fashion as of late. She couldn't let Akko run into her and let her off the hook that easily.

"Well despite you so RUDELY insinuating that I would be the first witch off the grounds, it seems like Amanda, Jasminka, and Constanze already high-tailed it outta here! Lucky sons-of-witches…That's actually how I ended up here. I thought I'd maybe see if you'd wanna come help out." She paused and gave Diana another side glance. "…If you're not too busy with studying that is."

"Well I was actually just heading out for a walk to take a little study break. Thus, here we are now" Diana stated matter-of-factly. "Between you and me, I was also somewhat considering the fact that Luna Nova hasn't done any preparations for the holiday season. And, as the head of our class, I feel like we should really be at least be meeting our goals from last year. It would be disappointing if the first years don't have the same wondrous holiday experience that others have had from years past."

"Okay so it's not just me!" Akko interjected.

"No, Akko." Diana slightly smiled, "It's not just you." For some reason, Akko seemed like that was a loaded statement.

"Wellllll, do you wanna start by helping decorate my dorm room?" asked Akko tentatively.

Diana seceded, "I suppose I can forgo my walk, for a while, to entertain your ideas of decorating Luna Nova."

"ALRIGHTTTTT! LET'S GO!" Grabbing Diana's hand, Akko excitedly ran back down the hallway with hopes of lightening the spirits of the normally super-serious green haired witch. Little did she realize that Diana was secretly savoring the touch of their hands as they rushed away.

—

"LOTTE! SUCY! I'm BAAaaaack!" yelled Akko as she burst through their dorm room. Akko was once again in the day met with a deafening silence.

"Seriously what's with all of the awkward silences today?" Akko whispered to herself. She turned to Diana, "Well, I don't know where they went off to, but it looks like they're gone now too," sighed Akko.

Diana entered the room after Akko's loud outburst and was taking in the sights around her. She'd never been in Akko's room before and was mentally committing the sight to memory. Diana consciously wanted to make an effort to appreciate the little things that made Akko, Akko, especially after all the trouble the brunette had went to bring her back to Luna Nova. She was specifically fixated on Akko's insistence that she COULD both lead her family and attend school, and how Akko had taken her hands within her own and told her how she believed in her.

"Maybe let's start where you left off, Akko." Diana suggested.

"Well I was just making some paper snowflakes before I went off looking for everyone. Do you even like that kind of thing?" Akko asked Diana earnestly.

I don't mind as long as I'm with you, Akko. Diana, taken aback at her own thoughts, replied, "I wouldn't be opposed to it."

Akko threw some scissors Diana's way, "Alright, well let's see what you can do, Cavendish," giving the British royalty a slight nudge to her side.

Diana was absolutely beside herself in conflict. Her competitive side wanted to CRUSH Akko and once and for all prove that she was the most talented and deserving witch at Luna Nova. However, her damned weaker side was ultimately crumbling under Akko's charm. She mustn't let the charm get to her….But Akko's determination…

The way she bit her lip in concentration.

The way she was so blatantly determined whatever the odds.

It was too much for Diana to bear. And she found herself stealing glances out of the corner of her eye at the ditzy brunette. She wanted to be closer to Akko like she was when they abruptly ran into each other earlier. She could never admit that there was an overwhelming sense of comfort that came from being with Akko.

She'd been reaching for another piece of paper when Diana felt another set of fingers under her own. For some reason, she didn't feel the need to jerk away. In fact, she took a second to breathe, feeling the soft skin beneath her own, and stroked Akko's fingers. Diana wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation, but she was happy that Akko had ran into her and convinced her to come decorate for the holidays.

Slowly, tentatively, Diana interlocked her fingers with the Japanese's witch's soft hands, but feigned interest in the snowflakes that she was slowly crafting.

"Diana.." Akko whispered, her large eyes glancing up towards Diana's.

Diana stayed fixated on the paper snowflakes in front of her, but squeezed Akko's hand just a little bit tighter and inched just the slightest bit closer to her mischievous friend. She didn't understand the reason, but she wanted to cherish this close moment with Akko while it lasted.

"I'm glad you came with me," Akko whispered to Diana. Diana felt her hair stand on end with Akko's admission. She rubbed her thumb over Akko's fingers.

"I am as well, Akko. I am as well".

They continued decorating into the end of the night with their hands intertwined with each other's.


	2. Snow

SNOW

Snow was coming down heavily at Luna Nova. Swirling flakes dotted Diana's hair as she sat pensively on a bench on the outskirts of the school grounds. She shifted her weight backwards and tilted her head up towards the sky, deep in thought. Diana came here often to clear her mind. It was always a nice reprieve from her usual duties and the constant swarm of students and teachers who wanted her insight on some useless thing or another. She needed this.

Lately, Diana felt her concentration seriously lacking. Her nerves were getting to her and her heart felt like it was constantly racing, and she really wasn't sure what to do about it. So here she was. Avoiding responsibility, avoiding people, avoiding Akko, and secretly hoping that the snowstorm would magically give her a vision to solve all of her problems. It was pointless and the fact she was placing her hopes on frozen particles of water only exacerbated her desperation.

She sighed and furrowed her brow.

Who am I kidding. There's no getting around this. I mean really…how did it come to this. Why did that darned girl have to come into my life and throw me for a complete loop. I've taken so many precautions and in comes Akko, obliterating all of my walls and now I cannot stop thinking about her.

A snowflake lightly fluttered down on to her eyelash and she quickly wiped it away. "I need to get it together."

"Diana Cavendish needs to get something together? Now THAT'S a first," In her reverie, Diana didn't hear the crunching snow from someone approaching her in her secret hideaway. And now she'd been found.

By the worst (and secretly the best) possible person in this instance.

"Akko, I came here for silence. So if you are going to interrupt that silence, please consider otherwise." She didn't mean to sound so terse, but she was desperately trying to throw up a defense mechanism to keep the peppy girl at a distance.

Unfazed, Akko joined the green haired witch on the bench swiping a clear spot for her seat. She stayed silent for a second, before quietly piping in, "I'm worried about you, ya know?" The brunette inched closer to her friend. "You've seemed a little bit off, which is really unlike you. Are you feeling okay? Did something come up with your Aunt Daryl again? Do I need to go whoop some butt for you?"

Diana blinked and actually let out a slight chuckle, "You really are something, Atsuko Kagari." She let her racing thoughts subside for the moment.

"Well duhhhh," joked Akko with a huge small on her face, her eyes shined at her dear friend hoping to lighten up her mood.

"I come here to clear my mind. My thoughts have been really bogged down lately."

"By what?" Akko leaned in, attentively waiting for Diana to explain.

By my feelings for you.

"By…." Diana hesitated. "…feelings." Her heart was leaping again and she had the sudden urge to hop on her broom, briskly fly away, and never look back. She was not prepared to do this right now. "It's really nothing, Akko. Please don't worry" The wind had picked up, blowing the icy snow more violently into their faces.

Akko grabbed Diana's hands in her own. "Diana, I will always worry about you." Diana's hands were fire and she was content in letting them burn forever. She glanced over to the endearing brunette and couldn't help being drawn into Akko's deep crimson eyes. The sweetest smile played upon Akko's face; she didn't know what feelings Diana was so bothered by, but she wanted to cheer her up.

Diana turned her eyes back up to the sky, her hands still captured in Akko's. Why am I so enamored with her? Why did she have to grab my hands? This is way too much for me to bear.

She turned her focus back to Akko, who had mirrored her glance up to the sky. Akko's cheeks were rosy from the chilled wind. Maybe I can warm them up. A sudden burst of confidence overtook her, as she ever so deftly leaned over and placed a soft kiss to her friend's cheek.

As she pulled away, she was met with those ruby eyes quizzically blinking at her. Diana stood up from the bench.

"Hey wait! Where are you going?"

The British witch stretched out a hand to her friend. "Come, Akko. It's getting much too cold out here."

"But you… you. Cheeks. Kissed. Huh?"

Diana was running away again. But this time, she was running away with a very intense feeling of self-satisfaction. She'd deal with feelings another day. And maybe, just maybe Akko might be there to listen.


	3. Skiing

Skiiing

Diana was an extremely adept witch. She had to be, honestly. There was a lot she had to live up to with her family's expectations to uphold the Cavendish legacy. When she lost her magic as a young girl, she relentlessly worked, and practiced, and perfected every spell she could get her hands on. In her plight to regain her magic, she slowly gained a reputation as a perfectionist at a multitude of things. Though if you were to ask her, she would mainly attribute it to just caring enough to put effort into pursuits. Perfection was solely hours and hours of practice to Diana. All you had to do was commit the time.

But Diana was not in her element at the moment. The green-haired witch was currently trying to mend her bruised ego and bruised bottom. Of all the exposure she had to uppercrust activities, she'd never managed to participate in many snowsports. All of the time she'd dedicated to witchcraft and other predefined social niceties didn't allow for many vacations to winter getaways.

Yet, when Akko had invited her and the others to a nearby mountain to ski and board, it wasn't like she could admit that she was totally incompetent at winter sports. Besides, Akko had asked her in front of Amanda. And if she was tentative about letting Akko in on the fact that there was something that the brunette witch was no-doubt better than her at, then there was no way in HELL she was gonna let Amanda in on that little tidbit of information.

Naturally, she cooly accepted the invitation with grace and confidence. I would be delighted to attend with you, Akko. I shall see you on the slopes.

"I should have just declined. Why do I always let my competitiveness get the better of me?"

Almost all of the girls decided to head up to the Blue runs. Despite the girls being geographically dispersed from different hometowns, almost miraculously they were all fairly avid skiers and snowboarders. Who knew? Not Diana, that's who.

She had to figure out a way to keep them in the dark about her inherent lack of coordination on the slopes. So she casually employed some misdirection and informed the group when they were heading up to the lifts that she would head further up the mountain to the Black Diamond trails before meeting up with them later. But when it came time to actually get on the lift, Diana was mysteriously nowhere to be found.

Where was our favorite British prodigy, you ask?

Plopped down on her butt, behind a snow-covered evergreen after BARELY making it to the bunny hill.

In a huff, she dramatically threw herself back into the plush snow sprawling her limbs outward.

"I've made such a mistake" she said with the most classic Diana frustrated expression anyone could have ever imagined.

"IS THAT DIANA CAVENDISH LAYING IN THE GROUND IN DEFEAT?"

Oh no. Her eyes shot wide open and her previous frustration quickly turned to despair. Was there an escape route near?

No.

Not Amanda.

"Oh my god! It IS! This is just too good to be true. I mean this is cinematic gold." Maniacal laughter shortly followed.

"Amanda, you are mistaken. I was merely resting."

The pink haired witch narrowed her eyes, "On the bunny hill. Righhhhhht. Whatever you say, princess."

Diana shortly realized there was no escaping the situation and she let out a deep sigh and massaged her temples with her fingers.

"You know you could have just stayed back at Luna Nova, right? If you didn't know how to ski, why didn't you just say something to us?" questioned Amanda.

"Well I couldn't just admit that I couldn't do something to Akko of all people. And to be completely honest, I really didn't want YOU to get ahold of this information either."

Amanda nodded her head side to side in agreement. "That is an extremely fair assessment." She was smirking. "And I'm never gonna let you live it down."

Diana was rubbing her arms anxiously. "Amanda, can you please just drop-"

"Oh I get it….You just don't want Akko to realize that you're not the little miss perfect that you would have all of us to believe." Amanda was not dumb (or straight). She'd noticed the stolen glances between BOTH of her friends and had caught on to the fact that they had a thing for each other a while back. It was textbook rival lover syndrome. But she could absolutely NOT pass up the opportunity to give Diana some good ole fashioned grief about it AND tease her about not being able to ski or board.

"Now you're just grasping at straws, O'Neil. I do not like Akko in the way you are insinuating." Lies. Utter lies.

And I got her. Too easy. "Why, Diana, I said nothing about you LIKING her. I only said you were concerned about keeping up your perfectionist image for her.

No one had ever seen a gape as wide as the one upon Diana's blushing face than at this particular moment.

It was one of the singularly, best moments of Amanda's time thus far at school.

"I, …. I." stuttered Diana.

"Like, Akko."

" …..maybe feel something just the slightest bit stronger than platonic friendship for her." There was no use denying it now. Words just felt like they were falling out of her mouth and she could do nothing to stop them.

The pink haired witch nudged the British girl, "So whatcha gonna do about it, man?"

"I'm going to ski away from this conversation and pretend like it never happened."

It is worth it to note that Diana attempted to ski away, but 5 seconds later she relented to sliding on her butt down the rest of the bunny hill.

She'd save this conversation for another day.

When her pride could actually recover.


	4. Mistletoe

Bubbles and a luminous, syrupy, green liquid were overflowing from the cauldron in front of Sucy. She had meticulously portioned out this recipe to perfection. Her eyes were beaming with delight and mischief at her plot that was slowly unfolding before her eyes. And this little potion she was whipping up would be the tipping point for her scheme.

She plopped a sprig of pine into her concoction and a sweeping toothy grin grew on her pallid face.

"Perrrrrrfect." She purred to herself. Fluorescent, pulsating light painted the outline of her features, as she went through her mental checklist of any ingredients she might have missed.

Everything's accounted for.

\- Click -

The burner heating her eerie, verdant creation was flicked off, and Sucy moved towards her stockade of chemistry equipment looking for an adequate container to transport her newly minted potion.

Yes. Everything was going off quite splendidly indeed.

Akko stretched out her arms in a mixture of tiredness and exasperation. She reaaaaaallly didn't want to be in Faerie World History right now. The brunette had not slept well and had woken up with a bad taste in her mouth, literally. Smacking her lips in displeasure, she reminisced of the morning, wishing she were still curled up under her blankets.

Ughhhhh. I'd rather be anywhere than here right now. This is my least favorite class ANDDDD we don't even get to learn any spells at all. Like I could at least get some benefit out of spells and not these BORING mega lectures. And honestly, I can barely hear Professor Lotus's voice with her being the size of a bumblebee. She really ought to get a microphone or something. I mean, I guessss I could sit closer but then I'd be that more in her sights when I inevitably fall asleep. Sigh.

The enormous lecture hall was brimming with lush garland, ornate ornaments, and floating, multi-colored candles. Luna Nova was in full blown Christmas mode. Large window bays revealed the snowy campus in the background that Akko so desperately wanted to be romping around in.

She sighed and dejectedly placed her head in her hands, squishing her sleepy cheeks against her palms, and stared longingly at the snow.

Suddenly, Akko felt a slight tap on her shoulder. It was Diana giving her a somewhat perturbed look, probably for day-dreaming in class.

"I'm awake, I'm awake, please don't be mad, Diana." Akko flailed her arms up drawing attention in her corner of the classroom and it didn't go all that unnoticed by Professor Lotus. The small professor shot a warning glance in her direction, her eyes narrowed and foreboding future punishment if such actions should continue.

"I can see that you're awake, Atsuko. You just looked a little pensive and I was concerned that you were feeling down. I was really just intending on checking up on you." Diana sincerely added in.

Slightly taken aback, the Japanese witch was surprised by Diana's bewildering concern for her in the moment. "Ohh. Well yeah of course I'm okay, Diana!" She was suddenly overcome with a wave of happiness and a huge smile played on her face.

"I think I'm just ready for class to be over. I didn't really sleep all that well. And it's realllllly hard being INSIDE when it's just so beautiful and snowy OUTSIDE. I just love the snow!"

"GIRLS!" Professor Lotus was not happy.

Akko whispered with her hands covering the sides of her mouth, not so silently looking over her shoulder to make sure Professor Lotus was otherwise engaged in a ramble, "I JUST LOVE THE SNOW."

The green-haired witch delicately laughed at the girl in front of her. Akko's antics really had grown on her and she was earnestly concerned that she would get roped into her mischief and end up in trouble. She had to try to keep at least some of her wits about her, despite her growing penchant for the brunette.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble, Akko, but we still have about 3 more hours of classes left. You probably won't be able to get out to the grounds any time soon." Growing affection or not, Diana still loved to give Akko even just the slightest bit of grief.

Akko groaned at that, "I knowwwww, Diana. You don't have to rub it - OPE!" exclaimed Akko loud enough to draw Professor Lotus's beady, angry eyes back to the source of disruption.

"GIRLS! I told you onc-"

"What in the….?!" Something was wrong and Akko was extremely baffled, because all of the sudden it felt like something was sprouting out of her hat and that something was moving directly into her line of sight.

"The heck IS this?" Her eyes were crossed, staring at the luminous green sprout dangling in front of her forehead.

"Alright, I'm outta here." She slammed her hands aggressively on the desk, resolute in her decision. "This is good as an excuse as any to leave class. PROFESSOR LOTUS, WEIRD GREEN PLANTS ARE SPROUTING OUT OF MY HEAD CAN I GO TO THE INFIRMARY?

The faerie professor rubbed her brow, "Just go, Akko."

Instead of going to the infirmary, Akko thought that Professor Ursula might have some better insight on what was happening to her. She ran up the winding staircase to her office and burst open the door shouting, "PROFESSOR, You have to help!"

"Akko? What's going on?" Ursula was extremely concerned about her accident prone mentee. What had she gotten herself into this time?

"I HAVE PLANTS GROWING OUT OF MY HEAD. You have to helpppp. I don't want to become a plant monster," cried Akko melodramatically.

The professor waved her arms back and forth, trying to calm both herself and Akko, "No, no. You aren't going to become a plant monster, Akko. Come here." She placed her hands on Akko's shoulders, intently investigating the strange plant protruding out of Akko's hat. Head?

Okay, it's definitely coming out of her hat, at least.

Akko, eyes crossed, stared at her mentor, trying to gauge whether or not this was a serious issue or not. "Professor, am I going to DIE?"

"Akko….."

"WHAT PROFESSOR? JUST GIVE ME THE BRUTAL TRUTH!"

Akko was beside herself and ready to accept her demise.

"...It's mistletoe…." paused the older witch. "You have mistletoe sprouting from your hat."

"Well this is easy. I'll just take off my hat then!" Akko brilliantly deduced.

Ursula (or rather Chariot) had seen this before. Croix had been slipped a potion all those years ago that had mimicked the same symptoms. And we all know how that turned out. A blush rose to Ursula's cheeks thinking about her past with Croix.

"Akko, It's not as simple as just taking off your hat. You've been given a concoction that, for some reason, sprouts mistletoe above your head in certain situations. Regardless of if you rid yourself of your hat or not, the mistletoe will find its way to appear in the situations that it deems fit."

Ursula continued on, "There's really not much you can do about it until you do something to counteract the spell..

"And?" Akko interjected, wanting to get to the point of how to get rid of this crazy mistletoe affliction she suddenly had. "How exactly do I counteract it?"

Ursula was unsure of how to proceed. "It's sort of…" she paused, "...situational, I suppose."

"What does that even MEANNNNN, professor?" The brunette was beside herself. She didn't want to become a plant monster. Or rather, Mistletoe Monster. She just wanted to be Akko and live her crazy little Akko life.

"It means that I don't have the answer that will ultimately be the cure all for you. You must find it within yourself, to figure out why the mistletoe is procuring itself, and what will cease it's production."

Ursula very well knew what the end result of this mistletoe potion was, despite informing Akko otherwise. She knew that this certain mistletoe mixture materialized whenever the victim was in the presence of a person the victim felt strong feelings (a.k.a. looooooovvvvvveeeeee) towards.

The only resolve was to address those feelings.

"Akko, the only tip that I can give to you is that you have to be honest with yourself. Once you do that, I think the spell you've been put under will resolve itself."

Our favorite witch deadpanned at the spectacled professor. "That's NOOOOooooo help at ALLL! I'm just gonna go try my luck and hope that I don't end up transforming into some disfigured mistletoe monster." She headed towards the door and turned back to Ursula, "Thanks anyway for your help."

What does that even mean ' Be honest with myself'? I'm so honest with myself.

Akko was contemplating this thought as she was walking down the corridor, trying to figure out some plan of action. There was no way that she was going to become any sort of monster, mistletoe or otherwise.

Deep in her thought, she was too distracted in her own world to realize that she was about to collide into another student.

BOOM

"Excuse me! Oh!- Akko! Are you okay?"

It was Diana of all people.

"Um, yes! Well….no. Well, I don't knowwww." Akko sheepishly replied to the British witch in front of her, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand. "It seems I am growing mistletoe spontaneously somehow. I went to Professor Ursula to see if she could give me any advice and she was seriously no help at all!" Akko was uncharacteristically frowning now.

"What did she say?" inquired Diana.

"Something about finding within myself about WHY mistletoe is randomly deciding to procure itself. I mean, what does that even mean?"

"Akko, well you do know what mistletoe represents traditionally right?"

"Actually….no. I mean, I know it's a plant. Really, I was just concerned that every part of me was going to start sprouting mistletoe and that's been my main focus the past hour or so."

The British girl was suddenly extremely nervous. "Mistletoe is a plant that typically sparks spontaneous kisses between whomever appears beneath it." Diana gulped anxiously, awaiting Akko's response to the knowledge she just imparted upon her.

"Sooooo what you're saying is that, when mistletoe appears you have to kiss whoever's under it?" Akko excitedly replied.

"Yes," responded Diana as she averted eye-contact with her friend. "And it appears that there are more sprigs growing by the second right now, Akko."

They both looked upward at the growing number of sprigs of mistletoe hovering above them. Diana made eye contact with Akko first, as the girl was slowly realizing the implications of what Diana had just said.

"I guess that means…." Akko started.

Before she could finish, she felt herself gasp.

All too suddenly, she felt a soft pressure against her lips. PRESSURE AGAINST HER LIPS? Diana was the only one around so it must be her lips. Oh. My. God. Diana was kissing her. Akko hesitantly pulled herself away from Diana's intoxicating kiss, trying to get a look at her friend to understand what was going through her mind.

Diana gave a final peck to Akko's lip before moving away, "The only way to break this particular potion of its effectiveness is to kiss the victim, whenever the mistletoe starts sprouting. It starts it's process in individuals that are suppressing feelings for another person, Akko.."

"And it started in Professor Lotus's class." interjected Akko. "After you laughed really cutely at me."

Akko had moved her hands to encompass Diana's. She was massaging her fingers over her friend's eternally soft skin.

Mistletoe sprouted once more.

"Akko, please don't be afraid anymore." The royal girl leaned her forehead against Akko's in an attempt to ease Akko's nerves (and to have a reason to get close to her favorite friend).

This time, Akko was the one to lean in and delicately place her lips on to Diana's. She didn't realize quite how long she'd wanted to do this, but it felt like the most natural thing in the entire world. Diana was flabbergasted, and enamored, and totally overwhelmed with emotion.

The two witches were too caught up in each other's kisses to realize the mistletoe potion had already dissipated. But it didn't matter right now. They were entirely too content in the passion and unleashed feelings for each other that were finally let out of the floodgates.

Somewhere in the distance, a purple haired witch's self-satisfied maniacal laughter manifested itself. Her ploy to finally get Akko to realize her feelings for Diana had been set into motion.

Sucy bared her sharp teeth in a creepy smile, "On to phase 2 now."


	5. Blankets

The Red, Green, and Blue squads had all unanimously decided to spend the unexpected snow day watching sappy, romantic Hallmark Christmas movies. Finals were approaching and they all really needed the day to watch mindless fluff and veg out. Besides there was a winter storm warning and even if they had WANTED to go play out in the snow, the professors had placed a charm around the building to prevent students from escaping.

So here they were all piled into Akko's dorm room, cozily packed in together in front of a makeshift magical projector screen. Constanze had one of her Stanbots hack into a nearby television station and rerouted the signal to Luna Nova for the day. While she was not usually one for such frivolities, she allowed herself some slack seeing that she did put some of her technomage skills to use in providing the entertainment for the day.

Lotte and Barbara were perched on the top bunk, squee-ing with delight when any similarities to the movies and NightFall occurred. Hannah was on the floor near Jasminka and Amanda, slightly irritated of the fact that her best friend was cozying up to the bespectacled red head.

"OH my GOSH! This is just like -" started Lotte.

"-Volume 3512 when Edgar crosses dimensions and falls in love with German royalty!" Barbara and Lotte squealed in unison.

Sucy scowled and let out a growl, "Guys, can you not?" The potion loving witch was particularly annoyed by their outbursts and kept throwing them the evil eye. She'd really just wanted to go to the chemistry lab and do some testing, but no.

Akko was not having that.

Sucy sighed and turned her attention to her favorite test subject and doofus who was cozied up next to Diana. All of them had gotten extremely close over the past months, but she was wising up to the fact that Diana and Akko had become almost staples in each other's lives.

Akko had always talked about Diana a lot, mainly to complain about how annoying and pretentious she was, but there was a shift somewhere that turned complaints into praise. No more was Akko bursting into their room frustrated about Diana besting her in a class, but now she was beaming and complimentary of how intelligent, and kind, and amazing the British witch was.

The chemist knew they were both too stubborn and completely oblivious to realize it. It was destined to be a slow-burn and Sucy did not care to meddle. She was content sitting back with a bag of popcorn and letting it play out like the Christmas dramas that were playing on the screen.

They'll figure it out eventually.

In a surprise turn of events, Diana was the one who insisted upon the seating arrangement ensuring she'd be next to Akko. She'd brought her favorite, fluffy grey blanket to share specifically with Akko and Akko alone. Amanda tried to make a move to sit next to Akko, but Diana quickly swooped in next to her favorite brunette. Taken aback by Diana's sneak attack, Amanda jolted her hands up in the air and backed away, "Jeeze. I'll just find another spot."

"Do you mind if I sit next to you, Akko?" She side-eyed the athletic witch with a please-remove-yourself-from-my-general-vicinity glare, but quickly returned her attention back to the object of her affection. A soft smile on her face, slightly looking down to avoid direct eye contact with her. "We can share the blanket I brought." Yes. My plan is unfolding.

"Of course, Diana! And I don't mind sharing a blanket with you, but that one looks a little small for the both of us." Akko pointed to the grey comforter in question, impressed by its fluff but skeptical of its area.

Oh no. Too small of a blanket for both of us. What a shame. This wasn't my intended plan whatsoever.

"Well I guess you'll just have to sit extra close to me then." The blanket was already being wrapped around the two of them, before Akko even had the chance to respond. Her pink cheeks gave away her astonishment at Diana's previous statement.

"Comfy?" Diana asked Akko with the slightest smirk on her face after having scooted very close to her target.

"U-uh yes," stuttered the sensory-overloaded brunette. "Very."

What's gotten into her?

This was one of the closest times the two witches had ever been to each other. Especially with Diana specifically seeking out the contact. Akko's body was bursting into flames. She couldn't focus on the movie or anything but the warmth coming from Diana cuddled up next to her.

A delicate hand was suddenly weaving itself into her own. Fingers were interlaced and the total heat between the two was probably hotter than the sun itself.

Diana freaking Cavendish was going to give her a nosebleed.

Akko looked toward her friend for any signs of explanation.

Nothing.

Diana was diligently paying attention to the climax of the movie that Akko was completely and absolutely missing. Honestly, there was nothing that could take her mind off of how close Diana was getting to her. She was practically in her lap and Akko's head was about to explode.

Words coming from Diana awoke her from her internal freakout, "I'd love to be able to do that with you someday."

"What?"

Diana just nodded her head towards the screen.

On the screen, the princess and the commoner had finally realized their love for one another and were passionately kissing under the stars.

Kissing.

Diana.

Diana was insinuating she wanted to kiss me someday.

"Wait. Did the scene just change from something totally different or are you saying you want to kiss me?"

"Akko, what? The twin brothers were just out horseback riding and I know you've never been so I was thinking that it would be fun to take you with me out to my estate and try it out someday."

"Oh."

She doesn't want to kiss me.

Excuse me while I crawl in a hole and die of embarrassment.

"But if you really want to know, the thought of getting to kiss you someday is something I'd love to happen as well." Diana kept her eyes straight at the movie, but squeezed Akko's hand tight before raising it up to her lips. She softly kissed the back of the Japanese girl's hand.

"But that will have to suffice for now," she said as she brought their intertwined hands back to her lap.

Every synapse inside of Akko's brain was fried. Who was this girl and what had she done with the reserved Diana she knew so well. There would be no coming back from this moment. She knew one thing, however. That simple kiss to her hands would not suffice going forward.

Akko needed to feel Diana's lips against hers.

But first, they probably needed to talk.


	6. Party

"Diana, WHY are you freaking out?" asked Hannah and Barbara in unison.

Currently Diana was in a panic. She was fluttering—albeit one of the most graceful, panicked flutter you could imagine— about the spacious dorm room, frantically looking for something to spruce up her normal dress robes. This wasn't any normal day, so normal dress would not do. No way.

This weekend was the much awaited Luna Nova Lyra Ball, where surrounding wizardry schools—and for whatever befuddling reason Applegate— were invited to campus for a grand affair filled with wintery bliss, holiday songs, and ~romance~. It was quite a lovely event that most students looked forward to during the year. Though if you were to ask anyone, the teachers seemed hold particular delight for the evening for a much needed break from students antics, and if not just taking the slightest satisfaction in causing some reciprocal teasing and mischief. All in good fun though, right?

But fun was not the word the panicked, green-haired witch would use to describe this moment as of right now.

Foreboding. Apprehensive. But not fun.

"I do not wish to, nor have to explain myself, thank you." Diana tersely replied to the two best friends as she moved across the room again before settling on a set of untouched robes in the back of her closet. It's not like it matters anyway, all of the robes look basically the same. Sigh. This is hopeless.

"But Dianaaaa." Hannah dragged on.

Barbara chimed in, "Really, you're never like this. What on earth is going on?"

Diana ignored their pleas and turned towards her dresser. Grabbing the petite bottle of perfume, she spritzed a little on her wrist and dabbed each side of her neck. Satisfied, she turned back to her roommates, "I appreciate your concern, but please know that everything is okay. I'm just going to go out for a little air. I'll be back later."

She gave her friends a warm smile and headed out on her way.

—

—

To be completely honest, Diana wasn't sure how this was going to turn out. But she knew that she had to do something. From stolen glances and completely disregarded lectures, her crush on Akko had been getting out of control. And now, with the Lyra Ball coming up and damned Andrew bound to make an appearance, Diana felt cornered. There was no way she was going to leave it up to fate and have that damned noble sweep in and steal Akko away. So here she found herself, on the search for that adorable brunette to ask her to accompany her to the Ball.

It's about 3 so she should be out in the courtyard. She's been really good about her lessons with Professor Ursula lately. She came up to a balcony overlooking the snowy campus. She'd always thought it was such a nice perch for losing herself in her thoughts. That, and Akko sometimes walked along the path below and the view served nicely for every so surreptitiously catching a glimpse of her without notice from either Akko or other lurking eyes.

I hope I can catch her alone before she heads back up to her dorm before dinner. The courtyard was serene, but sorely lacking her beloved brunette. Only the newly arrived wizards and witches from the other schools and a few Luna Nova students welcoming them scattered the area. Dejectedly, Diana made her way down the stony staircase and decided she would venture out to the surrounding area to see if she'd have any luck.

A slight scowl grew on the British girl's lips as she saw her least favorite person. Stuffy Andrew, hands deep in his pockets with his uncomfortably rigid disposition, had arrived and was slinking around campus. He caught Diana's eyes. Damn, there's no escaping this encounter.

Smirking, Andrew confidently sauntered over, "Ah, Miss Cavendish. It's good to see you again."

Unamused, Diana fired back, "I wish I could say likewise."

Andrew was unfazed. Diana had always been such fun to spar with. "Now, now. Why such hostility? I've only just arrived."

Eyes rolling to the back of her head and clearly over this interaction, Diana snapped back, "If you would excuse me, I'm looking for someone and I must go."

Andrew taken aback at the abnormally short bout, suddenly noticed that Diana seemed a little bit more spiffy than usual, though, he couldn't put his finger on it. Oh yes, the Ball is coming up this weekend. Must be Akko. He couldn't resist. "Looking for your girlfriend, are you?"

There was almost a discernible snap as Diana swung her head around, eyes wide and aggravated at the boy in front of her. "Excuse me?" Venom was dripping off her words, daring Andrew to give her an excuse to end him.

"You heard me. I know you have a soft spot for her." Andrew was enjoying every minute of this torture. It was not often that he could get such a reaction out of Diana and he was absolutely taking advantage of this rare moment.

"Her? Who's 'her'? I absolutely have no idea what you are talking about," Diana deflected, having absolutely every idea what Andrew was talking about.

"Diana, Diana. Walk with me." She sulked as Andrew brought his arm around her shoulder, already leading her down the cobblestone path. "I've known you basically my entire life. I can tell when you're enamored with someone."

Suddenly from around the corner in the distance, Akko appeared with Professor Ursula. They were headed up the stairs to the dormitories that Diana had just come down shortly ago.

"She really is quite something." Andrew said softly.

Diana said nothing.

They both watched as Akko and Ursula disappeared beyond the staircase, and then the balcony. Diana's face was heated, though she couldn't tell if it was due to her fondness of Akko or her increasing frustration with Andrew. She felt a hand in the small of her back, gently pushing her forward.

Quizzically, she turned to face the aristocrat, the only one who's hand it could have been.

"Go ask her, Diana." He stuck his deep in his pockets again, stiffening his posture. His dark brows were raised knowingly and he nodded his head toward the direction that Akko had just headed.

He continued on, "Before someone else does." Andrew flashed her a bright grin. Unbeknownst to her, he had absolutely no intentions of asking Akko to the dance. He just wanted to light a fire under her, because, after all, Akko had an uncanny way of drawing everyone to her. Inevitably, if Diana didn't, someone else would.

—

—

Akko was joyously walking with her favorite teacher. Their afternoon lesson had gone extremely well and she was looking forward to a long nap as a reward for her hard efforts.

"You've really come a long way, Akko. I'm so very proud of you." Ursula beamed down at her pupil, pride filling her bright red eyes.

Akko smiled back at Ursula brilliantly. Praise didn't often come her way so she was very much enjoying the positive attention for once. "Thanks, Profes—"

"AKKO!"

Her thank you was interrupted by a very out of breath Diana who had just sprinted their way. "Wait… up."

"Um, Diana?" Akko curiously tilted her head at the girl who was now bent over panting.

Sensing something was up, Ursula recognized this as a moment to bow out of the situation, "Akko, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"One…mo..ment," Diana breathily interjected with a finger raised. She picked herself up and tried to regain her usual composure. "How were your lessons with Professor Ursula?"

Akko was still confused about why Diana had just sprinted over here, "Um I mean, they were great! But that seems like a weird thing for you to sprint all the way over here to ask about. What's up?" She was really concerned about her British friend and reassuringly put her hand on the taller girl's shoulder.

Oh goodness. She's touching me. Must try to function. Remember what you're here for Diana.

Focus.

Oh, but her soft delicate hand. I want to hold it.

"Diana you look really flushed. Are you sick?" Akko really wanted to make sure Diana was okay. This was really out of character for her. She had really grown to care for Diana, even though they were often at odds about various things. Although, she noted that their arguments had really ended up more as playful banter as of late.

LOVE SICK FOR YOU AKKO. DAMMIT DIANA FOCUS.

"No, no Akko, I'm fine," replied Diana, desperately trying to gain the confidence to achieve her goal. "I did come here for a reason actually." She gulped, averting her eyes for a moment, her confidence waivering.

Her eyes bright and longing, Akko questioned, "And what reason's that, Diana?" She really wanted to know what was making her act this way.

"The Lyre Ball is this weekend, you know?"

"Oh yeah, it is! I'm really excited to see what it's all about. I hear it's so lovely, " Akko replied endearingly.

"It really is Akko. It's such a treat. That's what I was wondering about actually." The green-haired girl paused for a second. "Are you going with anyone?"

This was it. The moment of truth.

"Well, yeah!"

All hope seeped out of Diana's face. Who's the bastard that asked her before I could. I'll. I'll.

"I'm going with Lotte and Sucy, of course. We do everything together!"

Oh.

THERE'S STILL HOPE.

"Akko.."

"Yeah, Diana?" The brunette's gorgeous smile and dazzling eyes were almost too much for Diana. Had they always been standing this close?

"Would you like to go…with me?"

It was done. There was no turning back now. To Diana, those few seconds waiting for Akko's reply felt like they were truly lasting an eternity. Just answer already, Akko!

She looked to Akko who was blinking slowly, seemingly trying to process what she'd just said.

"You mean like…"

"Yes, Akko. Like as my date." Diana was incredulous at the fact that those words just came out of her mouth.

Another eternity passed.

She felt hands suddenly grasping her own and was met with the eyes she had so longingly glanced at many a time.

"I'd love to."

—


	7. Cookies

Akko desperately needed a snack as her stomach was growling so intensely that she was sure that it would start devouring itself. There was at least an hour left in this Magical history class and she wasn't entirely sure she would be alive to see the end of it. ~GROWwwlllllll~ She looked down at her stomach and folder her arms across her body. Not at this rate.

Diana, a row ahead and to the left of Akko, was intently listening to Professor Pisces's guest lecture feature on piscine history when she was startled by a large, grumbling noise. With a furrowed brow, she shot a serious glance to her side trying to ward off whomever was being disruptive. Ever since Akko had fluently learned the piscine language in a DAY— I mean even SHE had trouble processing the difference between breath bubbles and bubbles that marked enunciations of speech— she had vowed to study even harder to best her friendly rival. She wasn't going to let any distractions dissuade her from her goal.

~ ggggggRRROWWWWLLLLLLlllllll ~

Frustratingly, Diana snapped her head to the sky, wondering WHY she had to be so near to this infernal growling noise. Professor Pisces was known to garble her words and this incessant noise was making her speech even more unidentifiable. I must put a stop to this or I am never going to best Akko.

She carefully surveyed the room to try to identify the source of the noise. Hannah and Barbara were surprisingly silent in their note-passing—typically they would burst into a fit of giggles and blushes at each other. Who knew what they could be chittering about.

Jasminka was happily chowing down on the biggest bag of chips Diana had ever seen. Like where even did that girl manage to keep these large stores of food to bring them out at a moment's notice. Diana resolved to investigate the school pantry later for any signs of vandalism. Constanze, dutifully scribbling down notes—and also ideas for her next project— had a neat pile of chips so gratefully given by Jasminka on her desk. Although, the small German girl was making no discernible noise other than the light scritch-scratching of the pencil in her notebook. Amanda was next to her snoring, but Diana noted that it wasn't the same profuse growling sound that she'd heard earlier.

Small plumes of purple smoke were coming from some vials on Sucy's desk. She had just plopped a mushroom into some sort of concoction and Lotte just burst into a coughing fit from the mushrooming billows that drafted over her desk. How Diana missed all of this mishap and distraction before this mysterious grumbling noise commenced, she would never know.

~ GRRRROOOOooooooowlllll ~

~ grummmmmbbbbllllleee ~

—

—

"Akko! Your stomach is really getting out of control. Didn't you bring any snacks?" Lotte asked, concerned.

Keeled over, Akko was preparing for the worst. Her stomach was showing no mercy and she laid her head on her desk in defeat. "Noooooo, I totally forgot. I was running even later than usual this morning, " replied Akko with growing discomfort and sadness on her face.

Mushroom in hand, Sucy questioned with a toothy grin, "Want one, Akko?"

Akko groaned and eyed the offering suspiciously. "You know if I didn't think that had some sort of spell on it, I would take you up on it."

Popping the mushroom into her mouth, Sucy shrugged, "To each their own." The mushroom had, in fact, been bewitched, but Sucy had built up an immunity to almost any of her own spells. She'll experiment on her another day.

—

—

How could I have missed it. Of course, it's Akko.

Diana not wanting to draw more attention to herself. She pulled out her magical tablet and sent a message to Akko.

~PING~

Alerted, Akko shuffled through her bag to pull out her tablet. Oh, its a message from Diana! I wonder what she wants.

Diana: What is that dreadful noise you are making?!

Akko: Diannnaaa I'm sorry. It's my stomach. I didn't bring any snacks today and its just totally out of control.

Akko: I can't help it…

Diana: Hmm

Diana: Well, I do have some shortbread cookies I brought for tea later.

Diana: If I send some up your way, would that cease the madness coming from your stomach?

Diana: I really need to focus and your grumblings are rather distracting.

Akko: Really?! Oh my GOSH I would love you forever!

Akko sent that text rather quickly without much thought behind the words. As Diana opened the message on her screen, her heart stopped. What. Love me forever? Suddenly, her mind was racing and she was frantically trying to decide how to reply.

Diana: Um, okay, splendid! I'll send them your way.

Diana pulled out her lunch container in search for the shortbread. Whipping out her wand, she quietly cast a spell to gently float the cookies out of sight and up the aisle to her ravished, brunette friend. Hopefully, she finds them enjoyable.

Now consumed with their previous conversation, Diana was clearly overanalyzing Akko's statement to the point of redundancy. In her attempt to regain focus by subsiding the boisterous growls, she now found herself again flailing to concentrate on the lecture at bay. At least there are only 5 more minutes.

"Be prepared for a test next week! The last 15 minutes of this segment will be crucial to your success, so I do hope you paid attention," announced Professor Pisces, quite aware of the fact most of the students had checked out by that point. This was one of her favorite scare tactics.

Pisces dismissed the room and everyone was heading out to their next course. Sighing with great distress, Diana felt hopeless. She'd have to check in with some of her bookish mates to catch up on what she missed in the last few moments. I'll catch up with them later, right now I just want to sulk.

"Diana!"

Slowly, she lifted up her head and was met with a familiar set of red eyes. Akko had the largest smile on her face and was rather close to her. Seemingly nervous, Akko was scratching the back of her head. What is up with this girl? Diana's eye started twitching, "Yes?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for the cookies. They really saved me." Akko was blushing profusely, much to the surprise of Diana. Before Diana could start forming a reply, she felt a soft pair of lips against her cheek.

And in an instant they were gone.

What in the… Diana almost spontaneously combusted right on the spot.

Akko was already halfway down the steps before Diana came back to reality. It was a pretty bold move on her part, but she wanted to accurately show her gratitude for the girl. And for some reason, a thank you didn't seem like enough. So classically, she went with her intuition throwing all logical thoughts to the wind. It just seemed right. And it was pretty fun getting such a reaction out of Diana. She chuckled to herself

"Akko, wait!"

Diana had quickly run down the steps to catch her. She deftly grabbed Akko's arm.

"Next time, just try to plan ahead, okay?" somewhat scolding the girl. Running purely on intuition and a face as red as a beet, she laid a kiss on Akko's cheek, returning the favor before she continued on out of class.

"I might not have cookies to save you with next time. And that would just be a shame."


	8. Family

Akko was lying her head in Diana's lap, almost asleep from the green-haired witch's fingers running through her hair. They'd been through so much after the missile crisis and started stealing away for moments like this in the library for some much needed time for themselves. Words were not often spoken about the change, but they both knew something extremely strong was there and was not going away any time soon.

The holiday break was coming up tomorrow, where the students—and more importantly, Akko— would return home for a week and a half. Diana really didn't want to return back home to the drama just waiting to happen with her Aunt Daryl. She especially was not prepared for any antics at this time of the year. Winter always reminded her of her parents and the happy trips they would take to the Swiss mountains to ski. Those trips were no more, and with Daryl in charge for the time being, she relegated to staying at Luna Nova for the break.

She ran her fingers again through the brunette's silky hair, cherishing this last evening before Akko would leave for Japan.

Gazing down while not stopping her deft movements through Akko's hair, she whispered softly.

"You're the closest person I've had to family in years, Akko. Even though, I suppose, family isn't quite the correct word for how I feel about you…" she trailed off looking out the window. The sunset was shining brightly through the window pane, casting a pink hue across Akko's sleeping face.

Akko, shifting slightly in Diana's lap, wrapped her arms tightly around Diana's waist, cuddling deeper into her favorite witch. The quietest murmur peeped out of Akko's lips. To be quite honest, Diana wasn't sure if she'd heard her correctly.

"Mm…m. Love you."

In a tizzy, Diana's eyes were wide, but she felt an incredible calmness wash over her upon fully realizing the words Akko muttered.

She loved her too.

And she would definitely have to figure out how to actually tell her when she was awake.

Maybe when the break was over. But for now, Diana was content in this serene moment with this incredible girl in her lap. They had plenty of time to talk later.


	9. Secret Santa

Secret Santa  
—————————

The red, green, and blue teams had all agreed to meet in Diana’s spacious dorm room for some pre-break festivities. Currently, Diana was freaking out about just the thought of being in the vicinity of Akko. After drawing her name for Secret Santa, Diana had spent the entire week panicking about finding the perfect gift for her crush and now the time had finally come.

Hannah and Barbara were finishing up some decorations around the room, playfully bantering with each other when Diana rapidly approached the two. Grabbing the garland, they’d hung, she frantically tried to straighten it out, clearly projecting her nervousness on the decorations. 

“There,” said Diana, stepping back with hands on her hips admiring her handiwork. “Everything’s fine.” She had a nervous grin on her face.

Putting a hand on her friend’s shoulder, Hannah questioned, “Diana…. are you…oka— “ 

“Okay? Yes. Great! Never better!”

Unconvinced and very aware at what was bugging the girl, Barbara interjected, “Diana, she’s going to love what you got her.” Barbara had caught on to Diana’s feelings for Akko first. It didn’t take long for Diana to come clean to her two best friends, but she was still a little bit anxious to talk about it freely. 

Sighing deeply, Diana sunk into her desk chair. She closed her eyes tensely and tried to calm her growing nerves. 

“I really want it to be perfect. For Akko. I want to make her eyes light up.” What I would give for Akko to wrap her arms around me. 

 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Diana’s mind ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Akko: Oh Diana, this is AMAZING! Thank you SO SO much. 

She jumps up excitedly and engulfs Diana in the biggest embrace. 

Diana, nuzzling into Akko’s neck: Anything for you, Atsuko. 

Diana: Akko I, I— 

Akko, interrupting the girl in her arms, swiftly pressed her lips to Diana’s cheek.

Akko: I really like you too, you know?

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

 

Diana wrapped her arms around herself, daydreaming and swooning over Akko’s potential reactions. Both Hannah and Barbara rolled their eyes at each other and tried to snap the lovestruck, green-haired witch out of her reverie. 

After waving her hand in front of Diana’s face and a couple of snaps, Barbara finally managed to get Diana back to reality. 

“FINALLY. Jeez, Diana. You’re really out of it.” 

Hanna piped in as well, “Yeah….I don’t think your subconscious is going to let you hold your secret in any longer.” 

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK* 

The three witches turned their attention to the door.

“They’re here!” exclaimed Diana, quickly brushing off her daydreams and trying to regain her normal composure. Ready to get this over with, she floated gracefully to the door.

*WHAM*

Diana’s face was rather quickly acquainted with her very large, splintered oak door. Accidents like this almost never happened to her, but of course — as if the world was putting all the odds against her— it had to happen tonight. She slunk to the ground with stars in her eyes, slurring, “Heeyyyyy guysss, come on innnnnn.” Diana wasn’t conscious for much longer after that. 

—————————

“Di - AAAANN- a” 

The voice sounded strangely close and familiar. Diana slowly started to open her eyes. Though her vision was a little fuzzy at first, those piercing auburn eyes she was met with were unmistakeable. Akko was here. 

And really, REALLY close to her face. 

What if I just reach up and kiss her right now. 

Before she could even finish her thought, Diana felt an unexpected weight on top of her chest.

“Oh thank god you’re okay, Diana! I was so worried. We ALL were.” Akko had thrown herself on top of the British witch, ecstatic that she’d finally opened her eyes. “I’m so sorry for hitting you with the door. I knocked a couple of times and no one answered so—he he— you know me. I just barged in.” Akko was scratching the back of her head now, but was still perched on top of Diana.

Diana, finally coming to noticed that all of the teams were here too and were huddled in a circle around her and Akko. She was suddenly very aware of her surroundings and felt a bit self-conscious that the object of her affection was actually on top of her in a room full of people. 

Sitting up a bit and resting on her elbows, Diana groggily chimed in, “Akko…” She gave the girl a concerned glance which Akko quickly recognized. 

“Oh sorry!!” Akko picked herself up and outstretched a hand to Diana. 

Shifting her weight, she accepted Akko’s hand. Its strange, she thought, that such a casual interaction could feel so intimate. Diana loved the feeling of her hand in Akko’s surprisingly soft and warm one. Maybe it was just her, but it felt electric. And she wondered, in that brief moment, if Akko was feeling the same thing.

“Okay so, like, can we get started already,” huffed a slightly annoyed Amanda. She saw the sparks between her two friends a mile away and was just the slightest bit annoyed. Being the resident flamboyant gay, she was a little jealous that she hadn’t managed to find a girlfriend yet. Especially since Luna Nova IS an all girls school. 

Constanze gave Amanda a serious look and nudged her. 

“What??” responded Amanda incredulously. 

“Yes, let’s get started,” Diana responded, back to her proper self. “Did everyone bring their gifts?” Everyone in the group nodded. “Wonderful! Barbara will you get the music started?”

“On it, Diana!” 

All the girls went to the center of the room where the gifts were placed and started searching for the ones labeled with their respective names. 

Jasminka’s gift of a basket of brownies was easily guessed by Lotte. Constanze had received a new set of wrenches and was surprised that Barbara was even aware of who she was, let alone that she needed a new 1/16th wrench. Amanda was smirking as Sucy opened the wrapping of a package that clearly looked like a book— Eccentric Potions for Dummies. 

Sucy had noticed the smirking pink-haired American, “Thankssss.” 

After Sucy, it was Akko’s turn to open her present. Diana held her breath. 

A hand-tied ribbon bound the box; there was no doubt that the giver had meticulously wrapped it. Though the box was small, it was wrapped so perfectly that Akko felt bad about ruining the hard work put in to the gift. 

She delicately untied the bow and carefully opened the box at it’s seams removing the tape to avoid ripping the paper. Inside was a black container no bigger than a deck of cards. Akko removed the top off of the box to reveal the most beautiful, holographic Shiny Chariot card. Akko pulled out the card and clutched it to her chest in adoration. 

“Oh my GOD! I LOVE IT!” 

Diana sighed a breath of relief and internally fist-pumped. Victory. 

“Lotte? Was it you?” questioned Akko. The auburn-haired girl shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. “Wasn’t me!” 

Akko took a few more shots in the dark on Constanze, Sucy, and even Hannah. No luck. Then a thought popped into her head. 

She turned towards her British friend and cocked her head slightly. “Diana?” 

“Was it that hard to guess it was me?” said Diana with a soft smile on her face. 

Akko ran over to the girl and grabbed both of her hands. “Diana, thank you so much.” Diana swore she could feel that same electricity as earlier. Please don’t let go, Akko. Akko did let go, but instead of stepping away she tiptoed up and wrapped her arms around the girl in front of her. 

Diana was internally screaming now and her face was very much visibly red. In shock at the hug, she stood there before slowly returning the embrace, hooking her arms around Akko’s waist. 

“You’re welcome, Akko.” 

“OKAYYYYYY, lovebirds!” Amanda was smirking at the two. “Break it up, break it up.” 

Both girls were blushing and jumped away quickly from each other. 

The rest of the night seemed to just fly by. Everyone had finished guessing the gift-givers and they all spent the rest of the evening singing songs and watching cheesy Christmas movies. Diana was extremely satisfied with herself. About her successful gift and the fact that Akko hadn’t left her side since the unwrapping. 

The movie playing in the background seemed to fade away, as she focused on the girl sitting next to her. Their fingers were almost touching and Diana decided to close the gap, gently linking their pinkies together. Her heart was pounding. 

She felt a squeeze back from Akko. 

Wow, Akko, you really are something.


	10. Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 9 events :)

The night was nearing to an end and it was suffice to say that the Secret Santa party was an absolute success.

Akko was perched up next to Diana, their pinkies still intertwined together from Diana's bold move. Neither witch was prepared to move an inch—either closer or away from the other. Though their eyes were glued straight to the screen, the movie playing in the background seemed to fade into silence. Nothing could break them from this little reverie.

"YAAAAAAWWWWNNN" Amanda stretched her arms out wide and attempting to wake her sleepy muscles up. Constanze's tinkering and clattering on some sort of mechanical part next to her woke her up. She shot the small mechanic a half-sneer, curling up her lips in annoyance to which Constanze paid absolutely no mind.

I wonder who's still up?

She peered over from the top of Hannah's bunk bed to survey the room. Sucy was passed out on Lotte's shoulder, dreaming of some sort of mushroomy concoction. Cute, she smirked, before her eyes laid on another pair of lovebirds below her.

GASSSSP! Theeeeeeere's contact!

She internally squealed at the sight of their interlocked pinkies, covering the grandiose expression on her face. Aggressively nudging Constanze to get her attention, Amanda made pointed glances below. Constanze blankly stared back at the American with half narrowed eyes and a furrowed brow, clearly not getting the hint.

Amanda not so subtly whispered, her hands cusping the sides of her mouth, "Diana and Akko!" More pointed glances ensued. Finally getting the picture, even stoic Constanze couldn't resist taking a look down below. She, too, let out a small gasp and turned to face Amanda with wide, questioning eyes.

Knowingly interpreting the German girl's expression, Amanda responded, "Right? It's about time!" The American wanted this to actually progress, so she abruptly leaped from the bed landing gracefully on the ground with slightly bended knees. The vibration from the jump was enough to rouse anyone who wasn't already starting to awake from their slumbers.

"Okay, guys!" She flicked the lights on. "Let's get going, it is super late and we don't wanna get detention for when we come back from break right?"

There were slight mutterings and groans from the group, clearly unhappy about the rude awakening.

"Since when have you been so concerned about rule following, O'Neil?" Sucy venomously snapped. The chemist was having a very lovely dream and was extremely comfortable curled up on Lotte— now that moment was ruined.

"SINCE NOW! Now let's go, move it, move it MOOOOOOVE IT!" She headed the confused group of witches quickly out the door, leaving only Diana and Akko in their wake.

"But we like live here!" Hannah chimed in incredulously. Barbara backed her up with an irritated sneer.

"I SAID MOVE IT" They didn't even have the chance to object before the door was slammed behind them, and they were dragged away.

  


* * *

Back in the room, Diana and Akko were both sweating bullets, unsure of how to react to the situation that they had found themselves in.

Akko was the first to break the audible silence, awkwardly putting a hand on her head, "Well that was…unexpected he…heh. I wonder why they all left so suddenly?"

Internally deadpanning, Diana slowly blinked at her crush, wondering how she could be so wonderful, yet so thick sometimes. _Amanda is clearly forcing my hand. She is so infuriating. But if this does go well, I might just have to thank her._

"Diana?" With attentive eyes, the green-haired witch redirected her attention to Akko. _How I wish she would say my name more often…..sighhhhhh._ "Hmm?"

Warm hands were on her own again, and she was all too consumed by her raging feelings to process the words coming out of Akko's mouth. Her hands were on fire from Akko's touch and she was very content in letting the flames burn endlessly. _What a way to go, death by hand holding. And I'm honestly okay with it._

"Thank you so much again for the gift. It was seriously so incredibly thoughtful." Akko unconsciously started rubbing her thumb over the corner of Diana's hand, savoring the quiet moment between the two of them. The brunette's eyes were lowered, as if to avoid capture if she happened to lock gazes with the girl in front of her. Diana was too caught up by Akko's gesture to respond thoughtfully, or, at all.

"I should probably get back to my dorm room now, huh." Softly smiling at Diana, Akko didn't want to overstay her welcome. "I don't want to make Sucy and Lotte wait up too long for me." She gave Diana's hands a gentle squeeze, signaling her intent to leave, but lingering her fingers just a touch longer.

Shaking out of her thoughts and very confused at the sore lack of contact, Diana responded, "Right, of course, Akko. I'll see you soon tomorrow. Goodnight!"

  


* * *

Out in the hallway, Akko was kicking herself for abruptly leaving. _Mannnnnn I'm such a wimp. Why didn't I stay longer? It's not like I actually wanted to leave._

A sudden loud click from a door opening and shutting startled the Japanese witch. "Akko, wait!"

Akko wasn't able to turn around before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind. A familiar perfume engulfed her and she felt a light weight on her shoulder— Diana's head was leaning against her own and she could feel Diana's heart beating against her back. _Wow, she smells incredible._

So close that she was almost tickling Akko's ear with her breath, Diana whispered, "There's one more thing I have for you…" Akko's heart was in it's own frenzy now. Spinning the slightly shorter girl around, Diana bit her lip in anticipation and stared deeply down towards Akko's eyes.

"What is it, Diana?" questioned Akko, almost afraid of what the answer might possibly be. _This isn't a joke, right?_

Diana's face was inches away from her own now, both of their eyes locked in a trance, as Diana whispered yet again, "This."

Their lips finally met in the most agonizingly intoxicating kiss. The two stayed interlocked almost as if time stopped, before Diana snuck her hand around Akko's waist pulling her even closer. Akko's breaths were rapid and shallow, desperately trying to keep up with reality and the fervor of kissing her friend. _Is this really happening right now? Am I dreaming?_

Diana pulled away suddenly, blushing furiously. "Akko, I really like you. And I just couldn't keep it in anymore."

A huge smile made it's way across Akko's face, "Well who would have thought you'd be the one confessing to me!" She jumped back into Diana's arms, nuzzling the girl lovingly. "I've had the biggest crush on you for a while now. I totally thought you'd caught on by now and were going to reject me or something."

Nuzzling back into Akko, Diana kissed the top of her forehead. "I'm crazy about you. Now, you should probably head back, even though I wish you could stay longer."

"Come see me off tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Akko smiled brightly and ran off down the hallway, hoping to miss whomever was doing the rounds tonight. _Well this has got to be the best start to a Christmas tradition ever._


End file.
